


Seeking Serenity

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SGA, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carson and Rodney's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Rodney looks down at the glass of wine that he's been given; the colour vibrant and jewel red. His hands shake nervously and he grips the glass tighter. Today of all days he cannot and will not embarrass Carson.

"Rodney, calm down." John's sits down next to him and takes the glass away from him. "Everything will be fine. You know that. Come on, time to go." He stands pulling Rodney up with him.

As Rodney stops and turns to Carson the sound of the Wedding March dies around him. He smiles at Carson, lifts his hand and kisses it.


End file.
